Frozen Water and Melted Ice
by CockatielLover
Summary: A collection of one-shots including mostly OC/Toshiro.
1. First Kiss

_**AN:**_

This will just be a collection of fluff stories I make between Resu and Toshiro.. 3

I need to get fluff out sometimes, right? _

~.~

The two Shinigami sat under a cherry tree, Resu Sosora fiddling with one of the petals she found while Toshiro Hitsugaya kept his eyes closed as he leaned against the tree.

"It's a nice view from here 'Shiro. You could at least look..." Toshiro opened his turquoise eyes to look at Resu, noticing a petal fall onto her brown hair, then be blown off by the wind.

"It's not the first time I've been here, Resu."

"W-well still!" she protested, looking away from his gaze. Toshiro barely noticed the light blush adorning her cheeks.

_Now's the right time, _nudged a voice in his head. His cheeks felt heated up as he hesitated. He wanted to tell her how he felt... though he found no way to do so.

_A kiss under a cherry tree is always a good place to start. _He lightly placed a hand on top of hers and she turned her head back to look at him, her warm green eyes filled with a questioning look.

"Resu..."

"Y-yes Toshiro?"

"I don't know how to say this but..." He swallowed, this throat feeling dry. "I love you Resu." Resu's eyes widened and her mouth slightly hanged open. As moments passed Toshiro began to doubt himself... though her green eyes softened as she gathered herself.

"Toshiro, I... I love you too..." Relief flooded across his face. Both of them leaned in and just slightly halted as they stopped just centimeters away from each others faces. Toshiro's hand went up behind Resu's head, his fingers running through her brown hair. He pulled her closer and their lips met. They broke apart almost a minute later and just simply gazed at each other. Toshiro lightly smiled and Resu returned the smile. He gently nuzzled her cheek and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Would it be kind of cheesy to say that I've been waiting for a long time for you to say that?" said Resu and Toshiro lightly blushed.

"Kind of... but what do you mean by long?"

"Last two years. Not when I first met you!" she laughed. Resu moved back and pulled Toshiro back into another kiss. Her hands tangled themselves into Toshiro's white hair. This kiss lasted much longer and when they pulled back pants slightly escaped them. They shifted themselves so that they were lying down and Resu snuggled close to Toshiro. For once in his life, he felt completely happy. Though the two soon doze off in each other's arms... only to be awoken by Rangiku.

"Oh my gosh! Am I seeing what I'm seeing?" Toshiro opened his eyes and heavily blushed as he noticed Rangiku hovering above both of them.

"Matsumoto... what are you doing here?"

"The better question is, why are you two asleep like that?" Toshiro remained quiet, looking away from Rangiku and back to Resu.

"Now's not the time Matsumoto." Rangiku simply grinned at them two. Resu slightly opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Rangiku.

"Ran-chan..? What are you...?"

"Nothing, I just got curious as to why you two weren't coming back, because you guys were gone for more than one hour..." Rangiku smirked. Resu's cheeks burned a bright red as she understood what she meant.

"Baka! W-we're too young anyways..."

"Too young to what?" asked Toshiro.

"Nothing, nothing 'Shiro."

"..."

"Well I guess we'll be heading back now." 

~.~

"May I ask what Matsumoto was referring to?"

"U-um... sex," Resu simply said. Toshiro slightly halted in his walking, his cheeks now flushed. He remained completely quiet as he continued walking.


	2. Paperwork and Secrets

**Pop!**

Twitch.

**Pop!**

His hand slightly twitched, messing up one of the words on the paper in front of him. Toshiro Hitsugaya turned his cold gaze to his third seat, Resu Sosora, who was lying on his couch chewing bubblegum and blowing bubbles.

"Resu, can you stop that?" The brunette shook her head at him, her green eyes innocent as she looekd back.

"Why should I?"

"I'm trying to concentrate and get work done here."

"Ah, leave it for later 'Shiro... you always do too much work."

"I'm strongly intent on finishing this, but you keep on distracting me."

"Too bad."

"Would you like to have paperwork tonight?"

"No... you wouldn't be that mean to dump paperwork on me, right?"

"Depends." Resu sat up, a pout on her lips.

"But Toshiro-"

"No buts," sighed Toshiro. Resu frowned and spat out her gum into the garbage bin Toshiro kept in his office. She walked over to him and almost tackled him in a hug. His cheeks burned red as he, Resu and the chair were knocked over onto the ground. Resu hovered above him, a stupid and childish smile on her face.

"Resu, what was that for!"

"For you to stop working, silly," she grinned.

"I need to finish those papers-!" Toshiro was interrupted as Resu pressed her lips against his in a gentle kiss, the taste of mint lingering on his own lips.

"No, you don't," Resu said as she pulled back.

"Yes, I do," Toshiro insisted, but he couldn't keep his smile hidden.

"Oh c'mon Toshiro! Paperwork isn't your girlfriend, I am!"

"Not officially," he murmured.

"Wait until the Shinigami Women's Association gets a whiff of it. It'll be all over the Seireitei in less than a few days. Thankfully Rangiku kept her word, since I haven't heard **any** mention of us two being together since we finally kissed 2 weeks ago."

"Sometimes I'm thankful for having Matsumoto as my lieutenant, though most times I'm not."

"She's not that bad 'Shiro."

"Tell that to the stack of paperwork she still hasn't finished since 3 weeks ago."

"Give her a chance."

"I already have..." Resu shook her head then her lips were on his again, he brought his hand up to caress her cheek. She began to pull back but Toshiro moved his hand to the back of her head to keep her there, though he let go so they could both take a breath.

"One more chance and that's it Resu." Resu purred and gently nuzzled herself into the crook of his neck.

"Thanks 'Shiro. Now Rangiku owes me another drink."

"Resu... your drinking habit's getting worse."

"Hey... I don't go everyday to the bar, and if I do I don't get drunk! Except for that one day..."

"You were petting a rock and calling it a little kitty."

"I was?|

"Yes."

"Wow, that sake must've been strong." Toshiro switched their positions so they were lying on their sides. Resu played with her own hair as she looked into Toshiro's blue-green eyes and he looked into her dark green ones. No words were needed as this time he pulled her into a chaste kiss.

"I love you," whispered Resu against Toshiro's lips as they very slightly moved back.

"I love you too Resu." She felt her heart flutter inside her chest at those words. If the two had paid more attention to the surroundings, they would have noticed a certain pink haired lieutenant watching over them then running off...


	3. Need

**AN:**

You know what I realized? Do the characters actually talk in Japanese and we see it as English/imagine it as English, or do they actually talk Japanese? .-.

I'm thinking too much.

_~.~_

_2 Months Later_

_~.~_

Resu Sosora tore the article up, her green eyes narrowed at the Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto.

"You promised," she growled, her voice dripping with poison. Rangiku held her hands up in defense.

"I promise it wasn't me, Resu! I didn't even know that they found out! Does it look like I have any reason to tell them about your relationship?"

"You could have made sure the article didn't get out!" She shook Rangiku by her arms, at the same time trying to avoid Rangiku's breasts getting into her face...or smacking her for that matter. Resu let go of her and huffed.

"Sorry Resu, I can't do anything now."

"You could do all the paperwork you forgot to make up for it? Since I'm pretty sure Toshiro will be more pissed than me."

"But...!" Rangiku began to protest.

"Nope, nope. Paperwork or full wrath." Resu saw Rangiku's shoulder heave downwards.

"Fine," she sighed, trudging off to her desk to begin on the giant mound of paperwork that waited for her.

~.~

_Later..._

_~.~_

"MATSUMOTO!"

It was clear who the voice belonged to. Rangiku rose her head from the pile of papers, her expression slightly dazed and confused.

"Huh?" she mumbled before the office door was slammed open, revealing one short, and angry, Captain.

"What is the meaning of this?" he growled, holding up the article. Rangiku sheepishly smiled at him.

"Well you see, it wasn't my fault-"

"It **wasn't** your fault?" His teal eyes were narrowed and his eyebrows were furrowed. Suddenly, something jumped up on Toshiro's back.

"Aaaai, Shorty-chan should be happy!" the voice giggled. Toshiro turned his head to see Yachiru, one of his eyes twitching in annoyance.

"Was it you who did this?" he asked.

"Of course, you and Miss Shorty-chan get along great!" Another growl came from deep in his throat and Yachiru jumped off him, quickly running away and laughing. Toshiro muttered a few curses under his breath. He looked back to Rangiku and frowned.

"I'm sorry taichou, I didn't mean to let the article get out," Rangiku sighed.

"It's fine." He closed his eyes and exited out of the office. Rangiku blinked a few times in confusion.

"_That... was it?"_ she thought to herself as she got up. Rangiku shrugged. _"Guess I dodged that bullet... for now."_

~.~

_Meanwhile..._

_~.~_

Resu sat on her bed, reading one of her hentai (yes, hentai) books as a means to get her thoughts off the article.

"Damn it Makamo, why do you always complicate things up? Why don't you just simply admit your feelings for her?" she grumbled under her breath, unaware of her bedroom door opening and her Captain coming in, also closing the door behind him. It wasn't an unusual thing for him to visit her in her bedroom.

"Resu-chan?" Toshiro said, causing Resu to look up from her manga.

"Hai?"

"Found out who did it." He sat down besides her.

"Who was it?"

"Yachiru." He rubbed the back of his head and sighed, his eyes drifting over to the manga in Resu's hand. "R-Resu, what are you reading?" Resu noticed a blush on his face as he looked away from the book, before she realized that she still had the hentai manga in her hand.

"N-nyeh, nothing..." she mumbled, closing the book and sliding it away from her, her blush also growing. Their eyes met a few seconds later and Resu felt her heartbeat pick up. The next thing she knew she was pushed down onto the bed, her lips locked with Toshiro's. Her eyes widened then slowly slid closed as she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke apart a few moments later, both of their cheeks flushed and their breaths coming out in soft pants.

"I'm in a way thankful the door is closed and your windows aren't open." Toshiro left light kisses down the side of her neck.

"Y-yamero (1), it tickles..."

"Gomen." Toshiro's breath traveled over her skin, giving Resu small goosebumps. She gently pulled him back into another kiss. She felt his tongue lightly running across her lips and almost instinctively she opened her mouth. Toshiro's tongue slipped in and explored her moist cavern, wanting to remember every detail. Her tongue rubbed against his and he softly groaned into her mouth. They broke apart to catch their breath, a trail of saliva left between them two. Both of their gazes were heated up, a clear flame in Toshiro's turquoise eyes.

"Anata ga hitsuyou desu (2)," Resu feverishly whispered. He deeply kissed her again, years of their hidden need for each other all poured out into this one moment. Resu's fingers curled into his white hair.

"R-Resu, what if someone comes in?" Toshiro panted as he moved his head back but he stopped as he noticed Resu's expression. Flushed cheeks, hazy eyes, plump lips... his hakama felt much tighter than earlier. As much as he wanted to continue, the sudden sound of footsteps make both of them jump. "A-ah Resu, I have to go... I don't want us to be caught like this." She nodded and he got off her. He opened the door and looked back at her. "Later," he softly murmured before exiting the bedroom. Resu sat up on the bed and slightly rubbed her legs together. Her heart was pounding and her body felt oddly hot.

"Shiro..." she murmured.

~.~

"A-ah fukku... Resu-chan... onani shitai (3)." Toshiro continued to his bedroom, almost in a hurry. If only they hadn't been interrupted... he wouldn't be stuck like this. He'll admit, it isn't the first time he's had to relieve himself from sexual tension, but this... was different. He closed the door behind him, making sure to place his sword in such a way that no one could get in. He then propped himself up against a wall and began to gently stroke himself.

"R-Resu..." he softly panted, his eyes closing in pleasure. He didn't want to rush their relationship, but at this rate... he'll try to take it slow for her.

_Translations:_

1 - Stop it

2 – I need you

3 - Ah fuck... Resu-chan... I want to masturbate. (yep, I know lol... horny Toshiro. -shot dead-)


	4. Ticklish

**AN:**

Ha ha the other chapter was porn-y wasn't it? -shot-

Horny Toshiro plus pervert Resu equals stuff close to sex. HAHA. -wat-

_Translations:_

1 – S-Stop it! Please! (in the good sense. X'D )

~.~

Toshiro rested on the leather couches in his office, a book in his hand. He was eager to finish the final volume in this series he had found in the Human World. Resu sat on the other couch and watched him, sighs of boredom sometimes escaping her. He looked up from his book and frowned.

"What's with the sighs, Resu?" he asked.

"I'm bored, and watching you is no fun." He shrugged at her words and continued to read.

"Go do something then."

"But I wanna be with you," she whined, sliding off the couch and crawling on her hands and knees to him. She peeked over the side of the couch to look at him. He continued to ignore her until Resu gently poked his side, slightly tickling him.

"Resu, what are you doing?" he asked, looking at her.

"I just poked you," she simply responded before a small smirk crawled up her lips. He noticed her expression and slid the book mark in his book...luckily a few moments before she started fully tickling his sides. He let out stifled laughs and tried to block her hands with his own. She easily maneuvered around his hands and she briefly stopped to hop onto the couch and to sit on his torso, continuing her tickling torture, now also dipping her hands between this shoulder and neck. He squirmed under her, now laughing and having tears well in his eyes from laughing so much.

"Y-yamero! Hoshi! (1)" Toshiro begged and a few moments later Resu stopped. A small sigh of relief came from Toshiro took the time to catch his breath, a content smile on his lips. Resu softly giggled and kissed him before she pulled back.

"See, that wasn't so bad," she said, her green eyes softening. He chuckled, placing his hands on her hips.

"Not at all. Now will you please let me get back to my novel?"

"Nope." She kissed him again, knitting her fingers into his white hair. He softly laughed against her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Please?" he softly murmured again as they broke their kiss. His turquoise eyes met her green ones, one of his hands running through her silken brown hair. She slightly sighed and smiled, a small blush on her cheeks then nodded.

"What are you reading anyways?"

"Ah, that... is not for you to know." A small smirk tugged at his lips and Resu knitted her eyebrows in.

"Are you reading...erotica?"

"N-no! Of course not!" His cheeks grew red at her words as they both sat up. It was hard to imagine himself reading sexual material. "Do I seem like a person who would read those things?" Resu placed a finger on her chin.

"Well... sort of?" she smiled, causing him to groan in annoyance. "I mean, I never know what happens when you're all alone." She smirked and his blush grew deeper.

"You're even worse than Matsumoto..."

"Because I make you blush so easily?" She giggled and nuzzled his cheek. "Ahm, you're so warm, Shiro-kun." Toshiro shook his head and smiled, wrapping an arm around Resu's shoulder and pulling her close.

"Stupid girl..." he softly laughed, kissing the top of her head.

"But I'm your stupid girl, whom you love." They locked eyes again and smiled.

"Whom I love and will always love," he whispered, kissing the tip of her nose. "And who will always love me back."

"Always." Silence enveloped them two before Resu spoke up. "What do you actually do when you're sexually tense?" Resu asked causing Toshiro to roll his eyes.

"Why are you so curious?"

"Because I am."

"Would you like to _see_ what happens?" he whispered in her ear, his voice husky. Resu heavily blushed and looked away, her heart beat slightly picking up.

"A-ah... maybe... not today!" She buried her head in the crook of his neck and he laughed.

"You're adorable, Resu."

"Shut up, I am not adorable!" She pulled her head back to slightly glare at him, a pout on her face as she playfully and lightly hit his chest.

"Are so." He pinched her cheeks like she used to do to him when they were much younger.

"Stop it, Shiro-kun!" she whined, causing his smile to widen.

_It's moments like these I'm glad to smile when I'm around you._


	5. Laptops, Harry Potter and Hentai

Since the seireitei had gotten laptops, he only saw his girlfriend with her laptop, all day. He admitted the laptops helped him with the paperwork, but it took Resu away from him.

There she was again. With her laptop. An anger vein appeared on his forehead.

"Resu, will you ever put down that laptop?" he growled, causing Resu to jump.

"A-ah sorry...! I was busy trying to draw something of us two but..." A small pout appeared. "I can't draw, so I started writing a story." She looked up at him sadly, and he felt a bit of guilt tugging at his heart at her expression. He sat down besides her on his office couch, placing his hand on hers and lifting it so he could kiss the skin on her knuckles.

"Gomen... but that laptop has taken up all the time between us. I kind of want to spend time together." He had a longing look in his turquoise eyes and Resu felt guilty in return, hesitantly closing her laptop and looking down.

"I'm sorry..." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding her close.

"It's ok, Re-chan. Do you want to go drink some tea on the walkway outside?" She nodded and looked up at him, glad that he offered something they could both do together. Toshiro got up and Resu placed her laptop to the side before she was pulled up. He suddenly picked her up bridal style, earning a soft yelp from Resu. A soft laugh came from him as he used his foot to slide the door open, exiting outside onto the walkway. He placed her down before hugging her tight.

"Ah ha thank you Shiro-chan!" she giggled.

"I love you, Re-chan," Toshiro softly murmured, Resu blushing at his words.

"I love you too, Shiro." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'll go get the tea for us," he smiled, breaking their hug before going back into his office. Resu happily sighed and sat down on the edge of the walkway, her feet dangling off.

She was happy, very happy to have a boyfriend like Toshiro, who loved her back. A few good minutes passed by before Toshiro came back with two cups in one hand, the tea kettle in his other hand. Resu quickly got up to take the cups from him so he had an easier time carrying the heavy kettle.

" You ok Shiro-chan?" she asked him as he placed the kettle down, flashing Resu a soft smile, his turquoise eyes alight with love.

"Of course, my little serpent," he softly murmured. Resu softly blushed at his nickname for her, due to her zanpakutō spirit being a snake.

"My ice dragon," she teasingly said back, as she sat down once more on the edge of the walkway, Toshiro doing the same and putting the kettle between them. "What type of tea is it?"

"Green tea with a few mint leaves in it."

"I never knew you liked it like that."

"There's a lot of people that don't know many things about me," he softly sighed, moving onto his back and looking up at the blue cloudless sky.

"I know... but I want to find as many of those things as possible." Resu smiled and closed her eyes, feeling a light summer breeze moving her hair back.

"You would?"

"Yeah... even if it's small trivial things, such as if you like sunsets or sunrises." Toshiro softly chuckled.

"For you information, I don't like either, I personally prefer the moon over the sun." He sat up and looked over to Resu, who's green eyes were open now. She giggled and poked his nose.

"Opposite of me... it's funny how our personalities seem to differ, but we get along so well."

"Our personalities do share similar qualities and different... I guess opposites do attract." He gently placed his hand over hers and leaned over to gently press his cold lips against her warm ones. Resu's cheeks burned a light pink as she kissed him back, feeling his grip on her hand tightening. They broke their kiss and Toshiro smiled.

"We should drink our tea before it gets cold," Resu softly giggled and Toshiro poured two cups of tea, one for each of them. They both sat and drank their tea, enjoying the sounds of the life in the outside garden; which resided at the back of their division. Resu put her empty cup to the side, Toshiro doing the same before he was pulled into a deep kiss by Resu. His eyes slightly widened then slid closed as he tangled his fingers into Resu's long, brown hair while her hands rested on his thighs.

Both softly panted as they broke their kiss to get air. Toshiro smirked and Resu blushed at his smirk... she wasn't used to it and it made her feel almost like a 14 year old girl crushing over someone.

"I hate you making me feel like a crushing teen," Resu smiled, earning a chuckle from Toshiro.

"You don't mean it," he grinned back, a rare thing for him. "What were you writing anyways?"

"I wanted to put us and our friends into a plot of a western book I read. Urahara had it on sale from someone and it was called 'Harry Potter'. Sadly he only had three out of the seven books." Toshiro slightly nodded.

"What's it about, to put it simply?"

"A young boy who discovers he's a wizard, someone who has magical powers and can use that power with a stick they call a wand. It's a really nice book! And so I was just trying to imagine what it would be like if we were in it." Her eyes seemed to be lit with childish joy, which Toshiro smiled at.

"I'd love to read it one day." His words caused Resu to blush, gently rubbing her red cheek and shyly smiling.

"If I finish it." She leaned against Toshiro, resting her head on his shoulder. He rested his head on top of hers, happily sighing. Time had passed since they came out... the orange sun was sinking down, signaling that night was close.

"We should head inside, Re-chan."

"Yeah, we should."

~.~

The two Shinigami stood up, grabbing the tea cups and kettle before going inside.

"Hey, Toshiro?"

"Yes, Resu?"

"I've been meaning to ask... do you know who took my hentai book?"

"...why would you expect me to know?"

"I dunno, I'm just asking... well, since you don't know, I guess I'll just go to sleep and ask Rangiku tomorrow."

"Alright. Goodnight, Resu."

"Goodnight, Shiro-chan."

She left him a quick peck on his lips before she exited out of his office. Toshiro waited for a while before pulling out a manga from his desk drawers.

_'Well, I guess I can return this to her in a few days, what she doesn't know, won't hurt her,' _he thought to himself, smirking as he opened the manga. Curiosity happened to get the best of him in the end.


	6. The Effects of Being a Workaholic

_**Summary:**__ It's been a month since Toshiro Hitsugaya has had any time to spend with his girlfriend, Resu Sosora, as he has been buried under constant barrages of work. Without his knowledge, Resu has been breaking apart, never able to find any time when he's free, frustrating her to the end of her wits._

* * *

><p>Toshiro Hitsugaya glared at the papers in front of him, struggling to not let his eyes cross over from exhaustion. The night was approaching, and he was almost done with his work.<p>

He sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair, tiredly slumping back in his chair, momentarily closing his eyes. Sleep prodded at his brain, and he seriously considered letting it take over until he felt the wild surging of a familiar reiatsu nearing his office. The door in his office slammed open and Toshiro sat up, eyes widened as he saw Resu standing in the doorway, tears streaming down her cheeks, eyes bloodshot and a furious look on her face.

"**Is this all our relationship is to you?! You doing fucking piles of work while I wait patiently for us to find a moment to spend together?!**" she snapped, causing Toshiro to flinch at her harsh tone. "I... I thought you were better than this... **but no. You put your reputation as a captain in front of us. **'Oh no, lets make sure I seem respectable in front of my squad, because one human choice will fail to make me the child prodigy anymore.' It's been** almost a month and a fucking half** since I last saw you on an off work basis. If I'm that much of an interruption to your precious work, fine. You won't be seeing me anymore."

The door slammed shut as she left, leaving Toshiro in a daze, guilt beginning to drag his heart down. It was true, other than the few minutes she visited to drop by some papers, he hadn't spent any time with her. At nights he'd immediately pass out as he got onto his bed... or he fell asleep at his desk. He slowly stood up, stumbling a bit and supporting himself with the desk.

Toshiro left the office, immediately unable to locate Resu's reiatsu, so he started walking towards squad 13, hoping she'd be there. The images of her tearful expression instilled an anger inside of him—at himself.

He did have a reputation to keep, as most people didn't follow him due to how young he was and "inexperienced". It was already hard keeping his squad's trust and having work done on time, but to throw in a relationship would trip him up completely... he shook his head, hitting the side of his fist against the wall.

Toshiro knew the consequences of a relationship, but he accepted them because he had deeply rooted feelings for her and because he wanted to be with her. He soon arrived in front of her room, finding the plush of himself discarded to the side in the hall, as if it were trash... even though it was from her brother. He gently bent down and picked it up, a sigh escaping him as he gently turned the plush in his fingers. Toshiro slid the door to Resu's room open, finding it to be empty. His eyes fell upon a small container with a note attached to it.

_'Hey... I thought you'd like these for Valentine's Day. You know?  
>The holiday when couples can spend the day together? I hope we can do that today.<em>

- Resu

_xoxo_  
><em><br>_ Toshiro felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach. He completely forgot about Valentines Day... which was today. She was hoping to spend the day with him, for him to at least make some attempt to do so. Which he didn't do.

He gently opened the container, finding one of his favorite foods, amanatto, neatly put inside. Toshiro's hands lightly trembled as he closed the container, resting his head in his hands as he squeezed his eyes shut, shaky breaths escaping him.

"O-oh god... I'm so sorry... Resu."

* * *

><p>"Captain... you look exhausted..." Rangiku commented as her captain entered into the office, dark bags under bloodshot turquoise eyes. His shoulders were slightly slumped forwards as he moved slowly, almost as if someone had to drag him out into reality.<p>

Resu's words were true, he hasn't been able to locate her at all for the last few weeks.

He sat down at his desk, wearily pulling out work from yesterday when Rangiku stopped him by placing her hands over his and taking the work away.

"Let me do this... tell me what's wrong."

"You should know quite well," he snapped, dull eyes narrowing at her.

"Captain," she sighed, "In a relationship you have to change, both you and Resu. You have to alter old habits and get into new ones, as the way you two are working right now, this won't last much longer no matter how much you two like each other. Both of you have to make sacrifices... you have to sometimes push work aside to spend time with her, and she has to respect your position at other times."

Toshiro carefully watched her, slightly nodding.

"You could always try to get her to help you with work? That way she'll be here in the office with you and you can get work done."

Another nod from him.

"Where... is she?" he softly mumbled, getting up.

"I believe she's with Momo... and Toshiro." He stiffened a bit, he didn't remember the last time Rangiku referred to him by his first name. "Being in a relationship won't bring you down. Quite the contrary, if you can make it work."

* * *

><p>Resu's door softly creaked open, Resu's back to the shadow that stepped inside, tears sliding down her cheeks.<p>

"Why are you here...?" Resu quietly murmured, not turning her gaze.

"I came to apologize—"

"No need it apologize. It's my fault. I snapped at you. I know how important work is to you."

"Resu, so is our relation—"

"How can you still want me after that?" She sat up and turned around, tired green eyes meeting equally exhausted turquoise orbs.

"Because I love you, Resu. Because I want to have you by my side, through... everything. I'm sorry... I've ignored you for so long..." He stepped closer to her. "I've realized that, yes, I need to not completely go off on a tangent from work, but I've realized doing endless piles of work will not get my squad members to like me more, and it'll have a negative effect on us. We both need to find a way to make this work, possibly by you working with me in the office." He rubbed his temples, exhaustion getting to his thoughts. "I guess what I'm trying to say is—"

He was suddenly interrupted as Resu threw her arms around her back of his neck, crushing her lips to his and causing his eyes to widen in surprise. He slowly returned her kiss, arms wrapping around her figure. They soon broke the kiss, a small smile spreading on their lips.

"I guess I'm saying that I can't do it without it you."

* * *

><p>Resu: Kyaaaa, you were such a busy bee back then, Toshiro!<p>

Toshiro: That was years ago... be glad Matsumoto gave me that talk.

Resu: ...you mean you wouldn't have came if she didn't? /eyes narrow/

Toshiro: O.O Meaning I'm not sure I would have gotten out of my habits!

Resu: ...oooh, I can't stay mad at you. ;A; /hugs him/


End file.
